


The Last Time

by Bansh33



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Bisexuality, Choices, Han Solo - Freeform, Han/Luke - Freeform, Leia organa - Freeform, Luke Skywalker - Freeform, M/M, han/leia - Freeform, mlm, pansexuality, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bansh33/pseuds/Bansh33
Summary: Just after the Battle of Endor and the destruction of the second Deathstar Han Solo and Luke Skywalker have to face the bitter truth that is the last time they will ever be like this together.





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> (I HC Luke as being gay and Han Solo as pansexual)(This story is NSFW so don't read at work LOL)

The force at which the general had pressed him against the console was surprisingly desperate and Luke Skywalker found himself reeling for a moment. Before he could think clearly Han Solo, General of the Rebellion, had pressed forward trapping Luke where he had been forced into a seat atop the instrumentation of the broken down AT-ST.  
The Forest Moon of Endor was a beautiful planet so when Han had asked Luke if he wanted to explore the landscape below he had answered truthfully.  
_Yes of course!_

  
The battle of the second Deathstar had ended literally hours ago and Luke’s mind still raced with the thoughts of his father and of the desperate attempt to save his friends… the people he loved most in this galaxy.  
“I thought I’d lost you…” Han said gruffly through half-shed tears as the ex-smuggler pressed his face into Luke’s shoulder, his arms snaking their way around his waist.

  
“Han…” Luke breathed as he ran a gentle hand through the man’s hair tenderly.

  
Luke looked so different to Han. Sure, he’d seen him before the battle but something had—something deep within Luke-- had changed. You could see it in his face. You could see it in his eyes.

  
“You could never lose me…” Luke whispered as he tucked his curled fingers under Han’s chin and lifted his gaze to meet his. “What’s troubling you?”

  
Han swallowed hard, mind grabbing futilely for the things he wanted to say. Unable to navigate the massive jumbling coil of emotions deep in his belly Han instead chose the approach he usually did. Pressing in closer Han inhaled nervously as he brushed his lips against Luke’s.

  
“Han…” Luke breathed again, gloved hand resting atop the pilot’s where it was planted beside his hip.

They had been in this situation before… Luke knew the struggle in his mind in his heart and sighed softly. “ _I was afraid to lose you too.”_

Han made a single laugh that turned instantly to a solitary sob. Shutting his eyes and shaking his head Han brought a spare hand up to wipe the ridiculous tears away.

“This will be the last time… won’t it?” Luke said, knowing playing clearly over his expression.  
Han could only manage a weak nod.

“ _I love her._ ” Han choked pathetically.

“I know.” Luke unintentionally echoed the words from Cloud City, the exact moment Han knew his destiny was sealed.

“But— I love—“ Han struggled.

“We had our time, Han. What you’re feeling…. the conflict.” Luke said softly as he reached out and pulled Han’s hand away from his face. “...I know you’ve made your choice Han… and I’m at peace with that.” Luke smiled warmly. “You should be too.”

“I _**had**_ to be with you… _one last time._ ” Han said softly, trying like a toddler not to cry, his bottom lip quivering.

Luke smiled sadly at the taller man’s inability to hold himself together. He had seen this coming but loved Leia too much to intervene... didn’t she deserve happiness? After all she’d lost...

“Then this **_will_** be the last time.” Luke said with a gentle nod.

As if waiting for this cue Han bent forward and captured Luke’s lips in a fiercely passionate, tear-soaked kiss.

 

The Jedi leaned into it and draped his arms around the pilot’s neck, fingers tangling in the back of Han’s silky black hair, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

Han pulled away from Luke with a wet gasp, and hastily peeled out of his coat then tugged his shirt over his head, tossing both articles of clothing to the ground. Luke fumbled at first with the fasteners of his black tunic, suddenly taken aback by the ex-smuggler’s fervency to disrobe.  
Finally getting it open far enough down, Luke un-clipped his belt and gently draped it and the tunic next to him on the console.

  
Han pressed in close again. The warmth of his skin against Luke’s was divine and the Jedi allowed his hands to wander the other man’s broad chest and shoulders. Han practically purred as he nosed against the tender flesh beneath Luke’s jawline. Shuddering with delight Luke hummed a pleased sound as Han planted a long row of kisses along the other man’s collarbone.

“I want you.” Han breathed into Luke’s flesh as he gently pushed him onto his back on the console he sat on. “I **_want_** you.” He repeated hoarsely.

  
Luke was silent, but the fire behind his eyes was apparent enough. Long gone was the shy terrified farm boy discovering himself in the cargo bay of the Millennium Falcon. 

  
Luke leaned up, grasped Han firmly by the back of the hair, and pulled him down on top of him on the console. “Then _take_ me.” He breathed before kissing Han deeply.

  
General Solo hummed a low moan into the kiss before he teased the Jedi’s lips with his tongue. Luke rewarded him with the opening of his mouth, the other man’s tongue dancing with his as they clung to each other so tightly there was barely any space left between them.

  
Luke was the one to pull away this time, breathless and gasping… a solid wall of desperation in his eyes. He frantically began to undo his trousers, squirming and kicking them down as far as they would go until they inevitably got stuck around where they were tucked into his boots. He kicked them off, hearing each one hit the metallic durasteel floor of the destroyed imperial weapon.

  
Han had done the same, shucking his trousers and pants down as far as they’d go.

  
Pinpricks of light came in through the destroyed hull of the AT-ST and like stars they illuminated bits and pieces of the interior.  
Luke sat up on his elbows as Han palmed himself for a moment, eyes locked with Luke’s as he did so. The Jedi could feel the throb deep within him, his own erection twitching as he watched Han pleasure himself.   
Then the pilot was upon him again in a matter of seconds, arms tucking under the other man’s legs and lifting them gently upward. Luke breathed a long exhale as he helped maneuver himself, his stomach muscles jumping with desire and anticipation.

Han teased his opening with a shuddering breath and Luke could feel the small drips of precum pearl at the head of his own throbbing member.  
“ _Please_ …” Luke breathed as he locked eyes with Han once more. “ _Han, please...”_  
The Jedi needn’t say more as Han was more than happy to oblige. The pilot slid into him slowly, a loud sigh escaping them both at the sensation. Pressing in until he was completely sheathed in the other man Han then set Luke’s legs on his shoulders, hands gripping the man’s thighs for leverage as he felt the primal urge to **_move_**.  
Luke arched his back as he felt the man’s member slide past the rim of muscles and press against every single pleasure point within him.  
  
“ _Ohhh… Han_.” Luke moaned, his cock twitched and then became fully erect, pulsating against his belly as he was tipped slightly backwards by the angle in which Han thrust into him.  
  
“K-kriff…” Han stammered as he picked up the pace, body begging him to continue. His fingers dug into Luke’s thighs, face scrunched in agonizing pleasure.

  
Han’s impressive skill matched with his thickness left Luke dazed, his moans mostly air as Han’s member continually stroked past his prostate. Shockwaves of pleasure shook him to his very core and he could feel it. Like an oncoming storm _he could feel it coming._

  
Luke reached between his legs, taking his erection in his own hand, and gripped it firmly. “ _Force_ … Han. I’m going to come!” Luke gasped.  
Han could barely hear the Jedi from the blood pumping in his own ears, he himself on the edge of a knife. Sweat beaded on his brow as with each primal thrust he grunted, hands gripping Luke’s thighs so tightly.

  
“Ach— _**Han!**_ ” Luke cried, but it fell on deaf ears as Han suddenly picked up the pace with a heated fervency unlike ever before.  
Luke’s cock pulsed beneath his own grip as he pumped it in rhythm with Han’s thrusts, the pressure building, the ache unbearable. With a loud moan Luke came. A spurt of cum splayed across his belly and chest.

  
Han thrust only a few more times before he too came, loudly, with a satisfied shout.

  
Both men locked eyes for a long moment, chests heaving, open mouth breathing as they basked in the glory of what they had just done. Shuddering slightly Han leaned forward over Luke again and captured his lips in one last desperate kiss.  
Luke buried this moment deep within his heart as he held the pilot closer, deepening the kiss.

 

  
_This was the last time._


End file.
